The present invention relates to an attachment structure for brush holder springs in a DC motor employed as a drive source in an automotive windshield wiper, power window regulator, or the like.
One conventional attachment structure for a motor brush holder spring includes a brush holder molded integrally of synthetic resin. Brushes are supported on brush holder springs to which terminals are spot-welded for connection to leads. The assembly of the brush holder springs, the brushes, and the terminals is attached to the brush holder by insert molding. However, the brush holder springs tend to be reduced in resilient forces produced thereby because of the molded nature of the brush holder and the heat generated when the brush holder is molded at a temperature in the range of from 200.degree. to 240 .degree.C.